


Adverse Effect

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aliens, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I never planned on writing tentacle porn but Justin Bieber said never say never so here we are, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Science Fiction, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Josh nearly dies from an alien virus that has some strange side effects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to wake up today and write this, but whenever I'm given a challenge...

They didn’t know what caused Josh to wake up in the middle of the night, yelling in pain that his body was on fire.  They’d already been through so much together; the abduction all the way to a galaxy nowhere near home, the experiments and torture, and the harrowing escape in a stolen spaceship.  Tyler tried to cool his burning skin down as best as he could, but Josh writhed in pain, begging for Tyler to kill him.  After everything that had happened to them, Tyler couldn’t let it end like this with Josh dying of some alien virus—red welts all over his body.

The plan was to stay hidden to avoid detection from the aliens that had kidnapped them in the first place.  They traveled between quiet or remote planets, avoided fights and tried not to talk to anyone.  But all that was out the proverbial window once Josh started dying in front of him.

“Tyler…I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice ragged and hoarse from all the screaming.  Each breath sapped his energy.

“Don’t be sorry,” Tyler busied himself with the ship’s controls, heading straight towards a civilized planet that would have a hospital of some sort that would be able to save him.  Tyler needed Josh to be okay—there was no way he could do this without him.  Even now he bundled Josh up in blankets to lessen the shivering chills, and buckled him into the navigator’s seat.

Josh’s head tipped back and forth, eyes hazily meeting Tyler’s when he chanced a glance at his best friend, “I—I don’t think I’m gonna make it home. ‘m sorry.”

“Shut up, you’re gonna make it,” Tyler pushed the ship into overdrive, pressing the signaling button to notify the port that this was an emergency.  Only a few moments later, a smooth voice and green blinking light welcomed them to the planet and asked what was their problem.  Tyler tried to match the calmmess, but with Josh slipping in and out of consciousness as he told Tyler what to say to his mother, he couldn’t help but panic.

Recognizing the urgency, there was a team of medics at their docking station ready to take Josh to the nearest hospital.  In the hubbub, Tyler was left behind to pay the port and try to find his own way to the hospital.  It was hours before he made it there, with a hollow, sinking feeling that he let Josh die alone, surrounded by strange creatures.  But the smiling purple alien with gills at the front desk told him to follow a trail of soft blue lights all the way to “Mr. Dun’s room.  He’s ready for visitors.”

The place was massive, with multiple elevators and tunnels that were covered in glass to appreciate the views of the city.  If Tyler wasn’t rushing to find Josh—this was the longest they had ever been separated ever since they were stolen right from backstage—he would have ogled over the expansive view of the spiraling high rises and buzzing hovercrafts.

The ward Josh was on glowed with a soft pink light—a poster on the wall explained it was for ‘maximal healing’, and the equivalent of a doctor greeted him.  They explained that Tyler had gotten Josh there at the right time to administer a cure for the virus that was ravaging his system.  A few minutes delayed would have rendered Josh brain-dead and beyond even the most advanced of technologies.  They warned, however, that Josh would be scarred from the incident and to prepare himself.

“For…what?” Tyler’s hands were balled into fists, imaging Josh blinded or deformed, cooking up every awful image so he’d be ready for the moment he laid eyes on the drummer.

“The after effects of the disease causes…growths.  They can be removed but it’s highly painful for the patient as they are essentially a part of their body now and highly sensitive.  It is our hospital’s practice to wait until the patient is stronger to have the operation, at this moment Mr. Dun is weak from his bout with this illness.  There is also a risk of releasing high levels of toxins—a defense mechanism of the growths.  At this time the risk is too high for him.”

Tyler nodded slowly, they can work with this, they can do this.  He kept a brave face on once he walked into Josh’s room and found that the red welts had turned into swaying, moving tentacles.  Josh looked horrified and disgusted enough for the both of them, Tyler needed to be the strong one now.  They can do this.  They’ll just wait it out for Josh to be able to handle the surgery, and then be back on course.  There was no way for him to return to human society with all these tentacles poking out—they couldn’t leave without them gone.

But less than a week into the plan of lying low they were spotted by the very aliens they were trying to avoid.  They were tracked all the way to Josh’s hospital room, and if not for the quick thinking of some nurses, there was no way they would have escaped through a laundry shoot.  A high-speed chase ensued and then they were back on their ship, racing away from civilization to their original strategy of sticking to the outskirts of the solar systems.  With that went the hope for the tentacle removal, at least for now and Josh was stuck looking more alien than human.

He stayed tough in his usual optimistic, calm manner that had impressed Tyler ever since they met all those lightyears away.  They came in handy once Josh figured out how to control them and pick objects up, and a few times, snatch their wallets back from a would-be pickpocketer in a market.  He appeared to not be overly embarrassed about them, though Josh would remark he looked forward to when they could be removed for good.  Tyler was just grateful that the tentacles happened rather than something much worse.

If anything, Tyler found the tentacles to be somewhat endearing.  They were varying lengths, some with suction cups, but all were smooth and soft to touch with independent movement.  Josh let him pet a few when they were dead tired—it seemed to soothe them both.  Josh would nod off while Tyler played with two that grew from his arm.  Slowly it became an obsession to test each one’s abilities—sticking different objects to the suckers to see how strong they were, or tickling them softly to watch them twitch.  Josh was usually unperturbed, falling fast asleep as Tyler hummed a little.

Josh was lying on his stomach with his shirt off, on the bed—though there were other sleeping options, they liked staying close together when the ship was docked and they didn’t have to stay awake to fly.  There were five tentacles here, all but one covered in suckers.  It was that unique one that Tyler paid attention to, one that he hadn’t really noticed before right below Josh’s left shoulder.  Even touching it made Josh shiver in his sleep, and the appendage responded enthusiastically, rubbing back against Tyler’s fingers, curling around them slightly to encourage him to keep moving.

He did, it was almost like a game to stroke it and watch both it and Josh twitch and press into his hand.  Josh mumbled something but kept sleeping—he’d been up all night flying and was dead tired.  Josh seemed to be enjoying himself, and Tyler assumed it was just like getting a massage for him.  He kept going, caressing and listening to the soft sighs Josh made and the tentacle seemed to grow in his hand.

Tyler was getting swept up in the moment, hand speeding, and he did something he’d never done before.  He leant forward, across Josh’s bare back to press a small kiss to the tip of the tentacle.  He hadn’t realized how slick and salty it was with his ministrations.  And then it all fell apart from there.

A twist of his hand, his lips leaving the end, and Josh let out a moan and bucked under him.  Something splashed across Tyler’s fingers and he realized some strange multi-colored fluid was spurting out of the tentacle and what the fuck—

Josh’s eyes flew open and he shouted the same thought racing through Tyler’s head, “What the hell was that? Did you just—unnghh,” he moaned as Tyler accidentally stroked again, “Dude, fuck, that feels amazing but, shit! This is wrong!  You just…”

“Holy crap did I just jack you off?!” Tyler screamed and wiped the fluid on the blanket, “You have a second dick!”

Josh shouted and rolled away, falling on the floor.

“Your come is rainbow-colored! What the fuck!” Tyler screamed over whatever Josh was yelling.

They were hysterical for the next hour, Tyler freaking out loudly about "Dun cum! Nooo!" It cooled to an awkward silence that lasted a few days.  There was an unspoken promise to never speak of ‘The Incident’ again, not meeting each other’s eyes especially when the offending tentacle would poke out of the collar of Josh’s shirt.  It waved temptingly at Tyler, who began to think, and wonder if things got truly desperate…maybe…

Then he’d shake his head, clearing it of those thoughts.  Must be some kind of alien sex pollen in the air, best to focus on their mission home.  He’d click some buttons and avoid Josh’s eyes though his friend was right next to him at the control panel.  This silence pact could only last so long, especially when soft appendages touched his arm in a far from accidental manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler thought he knew everything there was to know about Josh, earned from years of being a two-man band, living and traveling in very tight quarters. It was quickly surpassed by traversing the universe from galaxy to galaxy trying to get home. It went beyond just knowing things about him and passed into the realm of being able to understand how Josh thought. Tyler could read his body language easily at this point, but after ‘The Incident’ he didn’t need to be a Josh Dun expert to know that things were very awkward between the two of them. They were essentially stranded together after all so they were forced to act as normal as possible to skate past what had transpired. It took a few days and a near-fatal encounter on a swampy planet with creatures Tyler could only describe as ‘space elephants’ for them to return to as close as normal as they were going to get.

The only major difference was that Josh had acquired and begun to wear more turtleneck shirts. Regardless of the heat or humidity, he was covered from neck downwards. The tentacles were still there, undulating under the fabric. They still had not found the right place to have the tentacles removed—most of the planets they’d been to lately were not nearly as medically advanced. Both were being to wonder if it’d be worth it to circle back and try to return to that previous planet.

They didn’t address what happened. They just continued on and tried to avoid touching, but just like every other time something accidentally sexual happened between them—which happened a lot unsurprisingly—they slipped right back into sharing beds and touching excessively. Josh kept his turtlenecks on, and Tyler tried to avoid his shoulder but accidents happened. They wouldn’t talk about Josh’s unrestrained moans, just like they didn’t talk about the unintentional handjob, even though there was something lingering in the air between them.

This adventure had been such a rollercoaster of emotions that it took a harrowing escape from a herd of space lions (or that’s at least what Tyler called them) followed by rescuing Tyler from dangling off a cliff to actualize what they felt about each other. Pulled safely to a ledge, Josh swept Tyler into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. The space lions howling a safe distance away, Tyler responded eagerly and they opened up to explore each other’s mouths.

Josh’s hands slipped under Tyler’s shirt as the latter pressed him into the rock wall. His hands were warm and comforting as the traced the edges of Tyler’s ribs. It was a luxury to feel the other’s tongue against their own, the wet, smooth heat becoming their total concentration. Both were sad to break apart, but the whispered suggestion of “Let’s get back to the ship as soon as humanly possible,” was exciting enough to make up for it.

They were able to sneak away from the space lions and make it back to their spaceship unscathed. The constant howling roars outside the door, while they were no longer in imminent danger, proved to be, for lack of a better word, a bonerkiller. Tyler steered the them into the orbit of an uninhabited planet, and set to autopilot. Josh watched with eager eyes, Tyler meeting his gaze with matching intensity. Without speaking, Josh pulled his shirt off in one fluid movement.

Tyler sucked a sharp breath in, standing from his chair to fall into Josh’s gravity, to throw his arms over Josh’s shoulders and draw him into another kiss. Josh held him too, and Tyler could feel the touch of the tentacles on his forearm. In response, he played with one at the base of Josh’s neck. He slid a knee between Josh’s and they began to grind and pant into each other’s mouths.

They lost their clothes on the way to bed, Tyler climbing on top to press Josh into the mattress and draw unbridled moans. He’d seen Josh naked before, of course, but hard and needy was brand new, and Tyler loved being able to touch him like this. His mouth traced down his body, catching on tentacles, enjoying the feeling of them squirming against his lips. Josh arched as Tyler laved him with attention, gasping every time Tyler took him into his mouth.

“Ty—ugh-Tyler, please. I-I,” Josh panted, “Wanna…”

“Wanna…what?” Tyler popped off of Josh’s (original) dick, a thread of spit breaking.

“I don’t—is it too fast? It's just that I’ve thought a lot about you,” Josh blushed, “fucking me.”

“Oh,” Tyler sat up onto Josh’s thighs, looking down at the reddening former drummer, current space traveler. “I mean…we’re best bros. We couldn't possibly be any closer.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Josh looked sheepish, and Tyler leaned forward to kiss him again, to recapture that mood of exploration. A quick lick of his fingers, and teasing at Josh’s hole was his answer. In what felt like no time, Josh was on his hands and knees, pushing back while Tyler stretched him with three fingers.

Tyler appreciated the expanse of Josh’s back, twitching muscles and wiggling tentacles. The latter was unexpected, as was finally being in the position to rub his cock against Josh’s perky ass. Tyler wasn’t complaining though, all grievances forgotten as he slicked his dick with a green lotion-y goo they bought on a whim at a market. It was promised to ‘bring back the glow in your skin, ease aching muscles, and provide tranquility’; Tyler just thought it smelt good. Josh craned his neck to watch Tyler move into position behind him.

“C’mon already,” Josh moved back.

“Impatient…” Tyler laughed and pushed in with a groan. This was it, the final line to cross and there were no barriers between the two of them. There was no going back from here. Once they made it home, when their friends would inevitably make jokes about 'lonely nights in space' the embarrassment and covert glances would be real. They'd think about this exact moment.

Josh tucked his head and twisted the sheets. He breathed heavily threw his nose while Tyler moved so slow to be fully inside him.

"You okay?" Tyler stilled, hands on his hips, "Do you need me to stop?" He had no experience doing this with another guy, though he'd heard horror stories from Josh about when it all goes wrong.

"N-no, I'll be fine. It's just...a lot and it's been awhile," Josh adjusted himself, "Keep going."

Tyler moved carefully, not allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure until Josh began to moan. It was difficult to figure out the mechanics of where to put his hands, how to angle just right to get Josh to make wild noises as he brushed his prostate. Somehow, and Tyler didn't know how, they were able to figure out how to make the other fall apart. Tyler couldn't remember ever having sex this good; pounding away at his best friend, while Josh jerked himself off and the tentacles writhed in front of his eyes.

What had been awkward at first was unbelievably hot, Tyler felt ready to explode. He wanted to touch every inch of Josh's body, finally given full permission. He reached up, hand sliding across sweat-slicked skin until he grasped the very appendage that started them down this sexual rabbit hole.  
Josh keened and it throbbed in Tyler's hand with urgency.

"Holy shit, rub it," Josh wiggled his shoulder to jostle Tyler into moving. The subsequent noise he made was unreal, and Tyler worked to keep making him sound like that. Josh reared up so much that he was practically riding Tyler. He shook and shouted and finally blacked out as he came twice--multicolored and white.

That was it for Tyler--the exploding nebula that was Josh's orgasm made him come harder than he ever had in his life.

They had to collapse, Tyler had no strength left, and Josh was completely Jell-o. Josh's body was going through residual shaking, and he was crying slightly.

"That was...fuck...Tyler, I'm so overwhelmed," Josh stuttered and Tyler tried his best to hold him, soothing.

"Good?"

"Dude...it was out of this world," Josh gave him a small smile, and they curled closer together. Soft kisses between the two, nestling beneath the blankets made of a material there was no human word for.

Yes, it was all unexpected for Tyler and Josh, but they made do with the crappy cards they were dealt and somehow it ended up better than anyone could anticipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you most of all Mason for all the extra inspiration and encouragement. Thanks to everyone else who helped me write this cesspit of tentacle porn

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> don't ask me because i don't kno
> 
> Update: cuz I've gotten enough requests this is longer now


End file.
